Reste
by Abbym0
Summary: OS Sabriel. Destiel suggéré. Sam se remémore les heureux souvenirs de celui qu'il aime. Celui qui n'est plus. Gabriel.


**Salut salut tout le monde. Ceci est ma première publication sur fanfic. C'est aussi la toute première fanfic Supernatural que j'ai écrite et à mon grand désarroi (je suis pourtant une énoooorme fan de Destiel) c'est un Sabriel qu'à pondu mon esprit.**

 **Et oui un beau jour je me suis dit : mais tout le monde est mort. Tous les amis des Winchester sont morts, même Gabriel.**

 **Puis lisant mon petit Destiel quotidien je suis tombée sur une évocation de Sabriel et _POUF_ tout m'est venu en tête.**

 **C'est donc un _long_ OS que je vous propose.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas regardé la série jusqu'à la saison 11, abstenez-vous de lire si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Au fait, petit disclamer : Aucun des personnages de ce texte ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

« -Bobby, tu décroches enfin ! »

Bruit de bouteille de bière qui se décapsule.

« -Je me fous de savoir ce que tu faisais, ça ne me regarde pas et j'veux pas savoir. … C'est Sam, il m'inquiète. Bobby, je crois qu'il a essayé de se suicider. »

Un grand blanc. Dean a l'air de patienter en attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« -Mais non j'déraille pas, je te rappelle que c'est toi le plus sénile de nous deux. … … Ok ok, je t'explique. Tu sais ces djinns que tu nous a envoyé chasser. … Oui on a bien fait notre job Bobby. … Bon tu vas me laisser parler ! » s'agace Dean

« -Il s'est laissé infecter. … Oui je l'ai vu ! … Putain mais Bobby j'en suis sûr, j'ai pas encore de problèmes de vue ! » crie-t-il frustré et en colère

« -Oui il est bien soigné et non il se doute pas que je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès. » reprit-il doucement. … « Lui parler ? Mais je fais que ça depuis des mois et ça donne rien… »

Sam sent un tout petit pincement au cœur. Mais pas grand chose de plus. De toute manière son cœur est en lambeaux.

« -Je sais plus quoi faire. Il faut que tu m'aides, ça fait des mois que j'essaie mais j'ai l'impression de parler à une coquille vide… »

La voix de Dean déraille, il est sur le point de s'effondrer. Sam, silencieusement, rejoint sa chambre en traversant les longs couloirs froids du bunker, las d'épier son frère. Un dernier cris de douleur de la part de son aîné lui parvint cette fois droit à une des miettes de son cœur. Un sanglot : «Bobby aide-le, je t'en supplie».

Sam est enfin arrivé à pas de velours jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferme sa porte à clé, s'y adosse et se laisse glisser au sol. Pleurer. Il aimerait bien pleurer mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y a plus de larmes à sortir, ses yeux sont trop secs.

Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde. Jess, Pamela, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Gabriel. Ce connard de Balthazar aussi est mort. Quoiqu'il commençait enfin à l'apprécier. Lucifer aussi est mort et c'est tant mieux. Jamais il ne pourra lui pardonner.

Bien sûr que non il ne veut pas se suicider. Juste arrêter de se battre. C'est fatiguant et il n'a plus de raison de se battre puisque tout le monde est mort.

Plusieurs fois il avait déjà arrêté de lutter mais ça n'avait jamais choqué Dean. Il avait mené son ultime combat avant de se jeter dans la cage avec Lucifer, en le battant à plate couture d'ailleurs. Malheureusement on l'avait ressuscité. Heureusement il n'avait plus d'âme. Plus de sentiments, plus de tristesse, plus de peine. Juste la vie. Personne ne pouvait plus lui manquer, il ne pouvait plus pleurer les morts. _Le_ mort. _Lui_. L'amour de sa vie.

Aussi comme il lui avait promis de continuer de vivre et d'être heureux, de tomber de se trouver quelqu'un -quelle promesse débile et cul-cul- il s'était trouvé Amelia. C'était une gentille fille. Mais Amelia ne pouvais rien pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer puisqu'il l'aimait déjà _lui_.

Puis une autre opportunité d'abandonner sa vie s'était présentée à lui. Les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'enfer. Ça aussi c'était mourir pour une bonne cause. Mais non, il a fallu que son frère s'en mêle.

Ensuite il y a eut le moment ou Dean devait choisir entre faucher la Mort et lui. Et cet abruti avait encore fait le mauvais choix.

Sam aimait Dean. Profondément. C'était son frère et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça. Mais il aurait mieux fait de le laisser partir à de nombreuses reprises. On ne peut pas vivre éternellement de toute manière et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour des mauvaises causes. En plus il n'était pas si égoïste que ça, il savait que Dean ne serait pas seul : Castiel serait toujours présent pour lui.

Et hier il y croyait. Il croyait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mourir et heureux en plus. Se faire tuer par un djinn est une mort douce. Et avant de mourir il pouvait enfin vivre son rêve grâce au poison du monstre. Et il avait rêvé de _lui_. Gabriel. Il en avait pleuré de le retrouver, il l'avait serré dans ses bras comme jamais. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de sucrerie. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais le charme fut brisé. Dean tua le monstre et sauva Sam.

Si Dean voulait vraiment l'aider, il avait cas le laisser partir. Et là il pourra enfin trouver la paix. Il pourra enfin le retrouver. Gabriel, son ange. Le seul qu'il aura jamais vraiment aimé. Plus que tout. Plus que Dean. Et assurément plus que Jess.

Sam attrape une bouteille de whisky se trouvant sur sa table de chevet et en boit quelques longues gorgées. Il la repose et ferme les yeux pour revoir des souvenirs. Leurs souvenirs, à eux deux. Il se souvient de la première fois où il était venu pour lui parler à part. Il n'était alors que « l'embrouilleur » et un salaud de première…

.~.

Ce jour là Sam regarda une fois de plus le calendrier qu'il s'était acheté exprès pour savoir quel jour on était. Plus de mardi infernal. Il faisait une croix sur chaque jour qui passait depuis cet incident. On était jeudi.

Une impression de ne pas être seul dans sa chambre de motel l'envahit. Pourtant il surveillait la porte d'entré depuis tout à l'heure et il était sensé être seul, Dean était parti chercher des tacos. Il saisit son arme sous son oreiller, se tourna et tira sur la silhouette qui se présentait juste face à lui. La silhouette ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant tapie dans l'ombre. Une odeur de bonbon passa sous les narines de Sam. Il savait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là espèce d'enflure ? »

Sam baissa son arme. Il bouillonnait de colère mais n'avait rien sous la main pour tuer l'embrouilleur. Ledit embrouilleur sortit de sa planque.

« -Sammy, tu pourrais plus poli avec tes invités. » dit-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

« -Tu n'est pas mon invité et casse toi d'ici ! Tout de suite ! » s'énerva Sam.

Il venait enfin de reprendre le cours de sa vie ou plutôt de sa semaine après avoir vu mourir son frère des centaines de fois, il n'était pas question que ce salaud reste une seconde de plus dans son motel.

« -Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton frère ? »

« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Sam s'avança de façon menaçante en pressant le pas. Il leva son poing droit, prêt à lui mettre une dérouillée. Mais à 5cm du visage de l'embrouilleur son poing s'arrêta. Sam essaya d'avancer sa main mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'avait bloqué.

« -Je t'en pris Sam, ça serait gênant pour tout le monde si tu tentais de me frapper. D'une comme j'ai une tête en béton armé, tu te ferais très mal à la main. De deux, ça ferait mal à mon ego si tu venais à frapper ma belle petite gueule d'ange. Pas de ça entre nous. »

Sa « belle petite gueule d'ange » ? Mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? C'était le dernier des derniers des salauds. Sam avait une haine sans nom contre ce monstre.

« -Sammy-moose écoute-moi. Je suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu dois te détacher de ton frère. Je t'observe depuis longtemps et crois-moi que ça finira mal. »

« -Vas-t-en et que je ne te revois plus sale monstre ! » cria Sam au bord des larmes.

Il ne voulait plus le revoir. Il lui rappelait trop les morts de son frère quelques jours plus tôt. L'embrouilleur sentit qu'il n'était pas le bien venu ici et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre ça lui fit un petit pincement à sa grâce.

Il l'aimait bien ce Sam Winchester et il avait toujours eut hâte de le rencontrer depuis que son père lui avait parlé de lui peu après le commencement. Mais ça, Sam l'ignorait à cette époque. L'embrouilleur laissa la main de l'humain retomber mollement le long de son corps. Le petit homme aux cheveux châtains clairs s'approcha puis d'un geste lent car craintif il posa sa main sur la joue du grand homme. Elle était chaude et se mit à rougir.

Sam était totalement dépassé par les événements. D'abord cet emplumé débarquait le voir comme ça, sans prévenir, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En plus de ça il était insultant. Et maintenant le voilà qu'il avait sa main posé sur sa joue. Une main très douce et chaude certes mais c'était quand même quelque peu déplacé. Et pourtant même si il voulait haïr cet être de tout son cœur, il n'y arrivait pas. Ou du moins pas à cet instant avec cette main sur sa joue qui lui procurait des sensations bizarres dans le ventre.

L'embrouilleur voulait comprendre les sentiments que ressentais les autres mais ne pouvait pas. Il comprenait que Sam soit chagriné par le fait qu'il ait tué son frère à plusieurs reprises mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Le géant de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix jusque là sous le choc et embarrassé du geste de l'autre commença à reculer. L'embrouilleur n'eut que le temps de lâcher un « Désolé » avant de s'envoler en un battement d'ailes quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte du motel. Dean rentra.

« -Ils avaient plus de sauce blanche du coup je t'ai pris tartare. » balança Dean en refermant la porte avec son pied puisque le sac du fast-food ne laissait plus le champ libre à ses main. « Sammy, sourie un peu, c'est pas la mort tare-tare. » reprit son frère en voyant son cadet coi, le feu aux joues et un regard indéchiffrable.

.~.

Sam rouvre les yeux se rappelant au présent. C'est vrai qu'il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs cet ange… Mais surtout les couleurs de l'amour. Il se rappelle encore la fois il les avait enfermé dans le monde de la télé. Enfin il se souvient surtout du coup violent qu'il avait reçu aux parties… Cette journée là aussi avait été éprouvante. Il les avait emmené aux quatre coins du monde télévisuel. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait le voir rien que lui.

.~.

Le soir-même alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, il repensait à ce petit homme, piégé dans son cercle de feu sacré. Cette homme qui quelques heures auparavant leur avait demandé de servir de capote à leurs archanges respectifs. Était-il seulement sérieux ? Comme Dean lui avait dit, c'était à lui d'intervenir pour pas que ses frères se bouffent entre eux. C'était à la base une guerre d'anges et non d'humains.

Un bruissement d'ailes, Sam se redressa sur son lit, prêt à bondir. L'archange était dressé juste aux pieds de celui-ci.

« -Pourquoi t'es ici ? » l'interrogea le cadet en vérifiant si son frère dormait toujours.

« -Je suis venu te voir. » répond franchement l'archange en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Dean, en s'avançant vers l'éveillé.

« -Mais moi j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale tronche. » rétorqua Sam.

« -Pourquoi tu es toujours méchant avec moi ? Tu me blesses tu sais. »

« -T'es un ange, t'as un cœur de pierre. » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« -Oh oui bien sûr ça excuse tout, vas-y parle-moi comme à une merde ! »

Comme il avait haussé la voix plus qu'il ne le voulait il jeta un œil à l'aîné pour voir s'il n'était pas réveillé. Heureusement il dormait toujours.

« -Et ton petit pote Castiel, tu crois qu'il ne ressent rien peut-être ? » dit-il sarcastiquement en s'asseyant à côté de Sam qui lui-même s'était assis sur le bord du lit « Bien sûr que si les anges ressentent des émotions. C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas paramétrés pour les comprendre de base donc ils les laissent de côté. Moi par exemple je comprends les miennes. »

« -Tu veux une médaille pour ça ? »

« -Sam arrête un peu de faire l'enfant tu veux ! »

Sam resta silencieux. On ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. La pièce resta sans bruit quelques secondes durant puis Le cadet des Winchester prit une grande inspiration.

« -Pourquoi t'es ici ? » demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois.

« -J'ai vu que tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil... »

« -Oui comme souvent » se surprit à commenter Sam.

« -Je sais oui. »

Sam resta interdit pendant un instant. Il savait ? Comment ça il savait ? Il venait quand même pas tous les soirs pour s'assurer qu'il dormait quand même ? Un archange ça doit avoir d'autres choses à faire de sa vie !

« -Tu penses beaucoup trop tu sais. C'est ça qui t'empêche de dormir. »

« -Excuse-moi d'être un humain et d'avoir des pensées. » dit simplement le cadet. « Et puis d'abord c'est pas tes oignons. Et on matte pas les gens quand ils dorment, c'est malsain ! »

« -Oh tu sais Castiel le fait aussi souvent. »

« -Mais c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez les anges ? » balança Sam abasourdi par ces révélations.

« -Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. A quoi tu peux bien penser pour ne pas arriver à dormir Sammy-moose ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« -Vas-te faire foutre Gabriel ! » jura le plus grand des deux.

« -Ok… » souffla l'ange.

Il se leva, prêt à s'envoler mais une main empressé lui saisit le bras.

« -Non attend… Reste. » adjura trop rapidement Sam.

« -Faudrait savoir à la fin. Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment parce que je ne tiens pas à rester si c'est pour m'en prendre plein la gueule. Décide-toi, nom de Père ! »

« -Reste. » insista le plus jeune des Winchester dans trop savoir pourquoi.

« -Il faudrait penser à soigner ta bipolarité un jour. » ironisa l'archange.

Il se rassit et un silence nouveau s'installa. C'est de nouveau Sam qui le brisa.

« -C'est à l'apocalypse que je pense. C'est moi qui a tout déclenché. »

« -En vérité c'est plutôt ton frère. » s'amusa l'embrouilleur.

« -Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Des gens meurent et vont mourir par ma faute. »

Il se tût un instant.

« -Le diable. J'ai libéré le diable. »

« -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais libérer Lucifer. »

Sam se tût. Durant une dizaine de secondes un grand silence envahit la pièce. Un bruit de sanglot finit par éclater. Gabriel se rapprocha du Winchester et l'encercla de ses bras tout en le berçant.

« -Je l'ai libéré. Des gens vont mourir. Beaucoup de gens. Je l'ai libéré. » bafouillait-il en sanglotant de plus belle.

« -Tu n'as pas à supporter le poids de tout ça. C'est trop pour un seul homme. Laisse-moi juste t'aider à retirer tout ce poids de tes épaules. »

L'archange posa deux doigts sur le front de Sam qui progressivement cessait de pleurer. Il sentait toujours le poids du monde et de la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur mais c'était beaucoup moins intense qu'auparavant. Tout était bien plus calme. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de l'archange et fut pris de panique. Il voulut se relever mais se sentait trop confortablement bien installé pour bouger. Il pouvait entendre le petit châtain murmurer d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas une chanson qui lui était familière...

 _Carry on my wayward son,_

 _There'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest,_

 _Don't you cry no more…_

Sam qui s'était laissé aller en fermant les yeux les rouvrit pour vérifier si son grand frère ne s'était pas réveillé. Et non, Dean dormait toujours, le visage serein. On pouvait le voir murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil : _Don't you cry no more Sammy_. A peine avait-il sourit en voyant son aîné parler en dormant qu'il sombra à son tour.

Le lendemain matin il sortit de la salle de bain du motel seulement entouré d'une petite serviette autour de la taille. Il crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit l'embrouilleur, les fesses posées sur son lit, les pieds par terre, juste face à la porte de la salle de bain, en train de la détailler de la tête aux pieds

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Gabriel ? » s'enquit l'homme presque nu.

« -J'ai décidé d'atterrir ici parce que je n'allais quand même pas venir te voir pendant que tu étais tout nu dans la salle de bain. Ce ne serait pas correct.»

« -Merci de cette délicate attention. » lança un Sam plutôt sarcastique mais néanmoins gêné.

« -Où es ton frère ? »

« -Parti chercher des beignets pour le petit déjeuner. »

« -Parfait, j'adore les beignets. »

« -Tu veux pas me laisser m'habiller ? » s'agaça le jeune Winchester qui commençait à avoir froid.

« -Oh si bien sûr. » acquiesça l'archange un sourire pendu aux lèvre.

Il claqua des doigts. Sam se retrouva habillé. Si on omet le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chemise. Gabriel fixait le haut de son corps à la fois amusé et extasié par le spectacle.

« -Et ça te fait rire ? Rends-moi ma chemise ! »

Le cadet sentit ses joues s'empourprer de rage quand l'archange se mit à éclater de rire après la demande de celui-ci. Voilà qu'il se mettait même à pleurer de rire maintenant… Puis après quelques secondes d'incompréhension totale, Sam comprit finalement ce qui le faisait rire. Gabriel ne lui avait jamais volé sa chemise, elle était juste posée en évidence à côté de lui sur la commode, là où il l'avait simplement laissé. Il se senti tellement idiot qu'il rigola avec l'archange de sa bêtise. Après avoir repris ses esprits il tendit sa main en quête de celle-ci mais Gabriel la fit apparaître dans ses mains avant qu'il n'ai pu la saisir en premier.

« -Laisse-moi juste une minute. Pour la postérité. » le pria l'embrouilleur, les yeux brillant du fait de voir le corps musclé de l'homme devant lui. « Je peux toucher ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement comme s'il se trouvait devant une œuvre d'art.

Sam lui lança un faux regard noir rempli de reproches. Gabriel continua de le dévorer littéralement du regard durant encore quelques secondes, se délectant du spectacle. Mais Sam s'impatienta alors le petit homme lui lança finalement sa chemise à la figure.

« -Bien dormi ? » l'interrogea à tout hasard l'ange pour changer de sujet, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Oui merci. » répondit Sam sans vraiment connaître le sens de sa propre réponse en souriant.

Des clés tournèrent dans la serrure. Dean apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte découvrant un Sam torse-nu qui s'empressait de s'habiller et un archange à l'esprit tordu qui s'amusait de la scène.

« -Dean-oooo, tu es enfin là ! C'est que je les attendais moi ces beignets ! »

Dean totalement abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de voir et le comportement de l'archange, resta coi. Il laissa même le petit homme faire quand celui-ci s'approcha de lui, ouvrit la boîte à beignets pour en prendre un et croquer de dans.

« -Bon bah à pluch les garchons ! » lâcha-t-il la bouche pleine juste avant de prendre ses ailes à son cou.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici celui-là ? » questionna Dean qui se sentait à la masse par rapport à la situation.

« -Il avait juste envie de passer nous voir. Nous et les beignets. » répondit Sam qui sentit ses joues virer au rouge.

« -Envie de nous voir hein… » répéta le blond sceptique en tentant de déchiffrer ce que son frère cachait.

.~.

Sam sourit. Dean n'a pas été dupe très longtemps, même s'il n'a jamais réellement compris la nature de leur relation. Il devait admettre que lui-même avait eut du mal à la cerner alors qu'il était en plein dedans. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'à la fin il savait ce qu'elle était. Mais au début entre énervement, colère, rire, embarras, haine, amitié et tendresse il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il croyait que cet ange allait lui faire perdre la boule. Il boit quelques nouvelles gorgées de whisky en se souvenant de cet autre soir. Et de tous les autres soirs mais surtout de celui-là en particulier.

.~.

Sam était allongé dans son lit. Il pouvait entendre son frère s'agiter dans son sommeil, sûrement faisait-il un mauvais rêve. Puis d'un coup il se calma, comme apaisé. Dix seconde plus tard une voix qui n'était pas censé se trouver là retenti dans la pièce.

« -Dean dormira décidément toujours comme un bébé. On dirait presque qu'il a un ange gardien juste à côté de lui. » déclara une voix dans l'obscurité.

« -Et toi tu prends toujours ton pied à venir voir les gens quand ils sont dans leurs lits. Décidément les choses ne changent jamais. » murmura ironiquement Sam en se redressant dans son lit.

« -Ça fait parti des trucs bizarres que les anges aiment bien faire. Attends une minute tu vas rire… » dit-il avant de prendre une inspiration et un regard malicieux « Cas, petit frère, t'as beau te rendre invisible, tu sais que je te vois non ? »

Castiel se rendit visible. Il était assis sur le lit de Dean, les yeux posés tendrement sur lui, une main caressant sa joue. Puis avec regret il tourna la tête vers son grand frère qui était debout juste à côté du second Winchester qui se trouvait assis dans son lit. Il eut un regard effrayé en se sentant démasqué, puis il prit la parole, comme pour s'expliquer auprès de Sam.

« -Ton frère faisait un cauchemar. J'ai senti sa détresse et je suis venu le calmer. Tu sais c'est... »

« -A cause de ce lien si particulier qui vous unit. Comme quand tu réponds pas à mes prières mais que tu accours dès que Dean te prie. » termina Sam connaissant la chanson par cœur.

« -C'est… Exactement ce que tu viens de dire. » confirma Castiel quelque peu étonné que ses agissements soient aussi transparent pour le cadet des Winchester.

« -Bon bah maintenant que tout le monde est là faisons-nous une petite sauterie ! » annonça fièrement Gabriel.

« -Gab, écoute il est une heure du matin et j'aimerais juste... » commença Sam.

« -Danser ! » cria l'archange faisant sursauter Dean qui se réveilla instantanément.

L'archange claqua des doigts et une musique retentit instantanément dans le motel, des spots installés un peut partout faisaient valser une lumière ambiante qui changeait de couleur à chaque battement de la musique. Un autre claquement de doigt et les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent habillés de leurs vêtements habituels. Sam sentit son poings le démanger. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la chanson que Gabriel avait choisi et la haïssait. _Heat of the moment_ d'Asia. Une chanson qui lui rappelait le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Voir son frère mourir encore et encore. Ce mardi maudit. Ç'aurait été une autre chanson, sûrement se serait-il prêté au jeu de l'embrouilleur mais là, c'en était trop. Il n'avait pas à remettre cette journée de l'enfer sur le tapis.

« -Arrête ça tout de suite ! » le somma-t-il sèchement.

« -Arrêter quoi ? » demanda l'archange franchement innocent.

« -Cette putain de musique de merde. » répondit Sam du tac au tac.

Dean qui s'était d'abord réveillé en sursaut, découvrant un Castiel absolument gêné assis sur son lit, s'était redressé et assis à côté de son ange écoutant attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui tout en ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Au bout d'une minute, en entendant des noms d'oiseaux en tout genre et en voyant l'état dans lequel son petit frère se laissait emporter il décida de se lever et d'intervenir.

« -Hey Sammy du calme ! » dit-il en attrapant son bras qui avait manqué de percuter sa tête tant son cadet faisait de grands gestes. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être énervé de m'être fait réveillé par cet emplumé. » en désignant Gabriel.

« -Cette chanson ! Il le fait exprès ! Qu'il enlève cette chanson ! »

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chanson ? Moi je la trouve très bien. » répondit calmement Dean dans l'espoir que son calme déteigne sur son petit frère.

« -Il t'as tué. Il t'as tué et a mis cette chanson tous les matins. Tous les mardis matins avant que tu ne meure. » cracha rageusement Sam en retrouvant légèrement son calme mais toujours rempli de colère.

Dean se tourna alors vers Gabriel.

« -Enlève cette musique s'il-te-plaît. » demanda simplement l'aîné des Winchester d'une voix claire mais sèche.

L'archange s'exécuta en la remplaçant par _Your Light_ de Scorpions.

« -Non mais je rêve, il t'écoute, _toi_ ! » s'exclama l'homme le plus grand de la pièce totalement désabusé.

« -C'est parce que lui me l'a demandé gentiment. » avoua Gabriel. « Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait me parler correctement. Et puis j'aime bien _Heat of the moment_ parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi. » continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

« -Peut-être mais moi elle me fait penser à la mort de mon frère donc excuse-moi de ne pas beaucoup apprécier cette chanson ! » déclara Sam toujours autant en colère.

Puis il intégra les paroles de l'archange et reprit tout son calme et son sérieux. Elle lui faisait penser à lui ? En quel honneur ? Cette chanson parle simplement d'une belle époque où deux amoureux étaient fiévreux. Ce n'était pas une belle époque : c'était l'apocalypse. Et il avait d'autres préoccupations que l'amour dans sa vie de chasseur.

L'archange, lui, comprit enfin ce que l'humain avait ressenti. Il s'imaginait perdre un de ses frères, ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent en ce moment à cause de l'apocalypse. Il connaissait tous ses frères mais avec leur grand nombre il y en avait certains avec qui il n'avait pas grande affinité, surtout Raphaël. Son regard se posa sur Castiel et il s'imaginait perdre _ce_ frère. Sa grâce vibra d'une sorte de petit chagrin et il comprit réellement ce qu'il avait put faire subir quelques semaines auparavant à Sam.

« -Excuse-moi moosy, je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que j'avais pu te faire... » confessa l'embrouilleur.

Sam aurait voulu l'envoyer bouler. Vraiment. Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère, désolé et perdu. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui se rendait compte de l'impact de la bêtise qu'il avait commis. Le jeune Winchester crut même voir que le grand archange Gabriel avait les larmes aux yeux.

« -C'est… C'est pas grave, tu es pardonné. » lui certifia le plus grand avec un petit sourire qui excuse tout.

Dean, qui s'était de nouveau assis à côté de Castiel, ne comprit pas tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il connaissait bien son frère mais ne lui savait pas se comportement bipolaire. Il y a encore deux minutes il avait envie d'étriper l'archange. Et maintenant… Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son cadet pour être sûr de ce qu'il était en train de voir… Et maintenant ils étaient en train de se faire un câlin de réconciliation. Câlin de réconciliation qui n'avait rien d'une simple et brève étreinte virile que peuvent échanger deux hommes. Non ça semblait…

Tendre. Sam sentait ses jambes qui flageolaient sous son propre poids. Son cœur qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs quelques minutes plus tôt était à présent chaud et ressentait un besoin de paix. Un besoin de ne plus s'énerver contre cet archange et de retrouver son rythme normal. Un besoin que l'aura apaisante de l'archange lui fournissait. Apparemment Gabriel n'avait nullement voulu énerver Sam en mettant cette stupide chanson même si ça lui avait paru être de la provoque.

L'embrouilleur qui se détacha de l'étreinte, regarda l'homme en face de lui qui avait les yeux brillants. Il se sentait faible et petit. Dans tous les sens du terme vu la taille du bigfoot qui se trouvait devant lui.

Castiel, même s'il se posait encore plus de questions que Dean sur ce qu'il se passait entre leurs frères, restait de marbre en apparence. Une main prit la sienne. Il sentit sa grâce brûler en pensant que c'était Dean l'auteur de ce geste mais ce n'était que Gabriel qui l'avait prise en otage pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

L'archange commença a se déhancher toujours sur _Your light_. Castiel restait les bras ballants ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors pris dans le rythme de la musique Dean les rejoignit en prenant l'ange pour lui tout seul, dansant devant lui pour lui montrer ce qu'il devait faire. Sam parti les retrouver sans tarder.

« -Pourquoi cette chanson ? Celle de maintenant je veux dire. » demanda de cadet des humains à l'aîné des anges.

« -Ai-je besoin de te faire un dessin ? » répondit simplement l'archange.

« -Eh bien oui. »

L'embrouilleur laissa quelques secondes s'écouler en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, puis ayant atteint le moment qu'il voulait de la chanson, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura tout en chantant les paroles de la musique :

 _You're not alone, you're not alone._

Sam nia intérieurement ce que l'archange venait de dire. Non il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Et pourtant si puisque étrangement son cœur avait pris un rythme saccadé et ses joues décidèrent à son insu d'affecter une jolie teinte rouge tomate. Mais où voulait-il en venir bon sang ?

C'est vrai que depuis que l'archange avait dévoilé sa véritable identité il venait le voir tous les soirs. Sans exception. Il ne le laissait jamais seul à s'occuper de ses mauvaise pensées. Il était toujours là, à veiller sur lui. A veiller à ce qu'il puisse dormir sereinement. Si Gabriel n'était pas là il serait un véritable zombie.

« -Merci. » finit par lâcher le jeune Winchester à l'égard de l'archange.

Il était à présent trois heures et demi du matin. Plus de musique. Les Winchester dormaient à présent. Mais ils auraient tous deux le même souvenir lorsqu'ils se réveilleront : ils se sont endormi dans les bras de leurs anges.

.~.

Sam a soudain envie de sentir son revolver dans ses main. Il l'aime _son_ revolver. Il a une valeur sentimentale. Alors il glisse sa main sous son oreiller, là ou est sa place, et le contemple. C'est un Taurus model 92 avec une crosse en perle blanche. Une crosse en perle… Ça c'est du luxe car c'est totalement inutile. Mais mon dieu qu'il est beau son flingue… Et le jour où il l'a eut aussi était splendide. Une magnifique journée.

.~.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » l'interrogea l'archange qui venait de débarquer, toujours dans une chambre de motel miteuse.

« -Que veux-tu qu'on fasse Gabriel ? » demanda le grand châtain en soupirant qui se tourna vers l'embrouilleur qui débarquait encore à l'improviste.

« -Mmmh… J'ai ma petite idée… Oh et j'ai un truc à te dire ! »

« -Quoi donc ? »

« -HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMYYYYYYY ! » hurla l'archange en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour exporter encore plus le son de sa voix.

Subitement des millions de confettis et de serpentins plurent au dessus de Sam qui était debout, totalement inerte, ne savant comment réagir. Il resta interdit durant quelques secondes. Ça faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Enfin si, il boit une bière avec Dean et parfois Cas quand cet événement se présente mais les serpentins et tout ça, il en avait pas vu depuis Stanford.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais n'eut pas à le faire. Gabriel courut vers lui et l'enlaça de ses bras. Il serra a son tour l'archange contre lui et sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps. C'était bizarre mais agréable. Bizarrement agréable. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de lui alors l'archange le fit à sa place et prit un air enthousiaste.

« -Je t'ai fait un de tes plats préférés ! » annonça-t-il les yeux brillants.

Il prit Sam par la main, comme un enfant, et le mena à la table de la cuisine ou gisait un énorme plat de nachos à la guimauve. Le plus jeune des deux sourit instantanément puis prit finalement un air dubitatif.

« -Comment… Comment tu peux savoir que j'aime ça ? C'était une vraie lubie quand j'avais une dizaine d'années... »

« -Voyons, tu me sous-estime moosy. Je suis un archange, j'ai des contacts. » dit-il de manière allusive, un demi sourire sur les lèvres « Mais bon sang, où est encore fourré ton frère ? »

« -Il est parti chercher une pièce pour sa voiture chez Bobby. Il devrait revenir d'ici une demi heure. »

Alors ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent à même le plat. La nourriture convenait parfaitement à l'archange puisqu'il se trouvait qu'il y avait une de ses sucreries préférées dedans. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à avaler le met qui se présentait à eux.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi... » révéla l'angelot enthousiaste en voyant l'humain frétiller comme un gamin.

C'est vrai que Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi enfantin et léger. Oui il se sentait léger, comme si aucun malheur n'avait jamais frappé son existence, comme s'il n'avait jamais libéré le diable. Comme s'il n'avait jamais connu cette vie principalement composée de drames et de malheurs. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, même dans sa vie ou tout était presque normal à l'université.

Gabriel fit apparaître un vase rempli d'une multitude roses rouges sur la table. Sur le coup le grand dadais ne comprit pas. Puis il vit un bout de métal argenté dépasser du bouquet alors il s'approcha. Un sourire béat se plaqua sur son visage. Il avait compris. Il ne savait pas comment le petit châtain savait autant de choses sur lui mais il s'en foutait. Il était heureux. Un gun et des roses. Gun N' Roses.

Il prit l'arme dans ses mains. Un magnifique Taurus model 92 très visiblement 9mm. Son père en avait donné un à son frère mais il n'avait presque pas le droit d'y toucher. Il en avait un à lui tout seul maintenant. Et plus beau en plus, avec sa crosse en perle.

Sans plus aucune retenue, les larmes aux yeux, il prit l'archange dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Un longue étreinte, presque éternelle. Il pouvait sentir son odeur à la fois musquée mais surtout connotée de cette inlassable effluve de confiserie qui lui est propre.

Gun N' Roses. C'était le groupe qu'il écoutait pour faire enrager son père quand il était ado. C'était du rock, ce que son père ne pouvait contester, mais ce qui le gênait c'était le fait que ce n'était pas du « bon vieux rock » comme disait John. Le groupe avait fait ses débuts en 1985 alors que lui n'écoutait des musiques vieilles de tout au plus 1979. C'était donc déjà bien trop moderne pour son père. Alors même si au début Sam n'aimait pas vraiment le groupe, il l'écoutait quand même rien que pour l'énerver, ce qui marchait à merveille. Mais plus Sam écoutait les cassettes du groupe plus il l'appréciait pour finalement l'aimer. Ce cadeau soulevait en lui tous les sentiments de bonheur qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de son adolescence, toute la joie qu'il éprouvait sadiquement en exaspérant son père tous les jours en se réfugiant dans cette musique consolatrice.

Il pensa à sa relation avec Gabriel. Finalement même si au début il le détestait il avait bien fini par l'apprécier. Il se sépara de son étreinte, un sourire émut, les yeux rieurs, les deux mains sur les deux épaules de l'archange, qui jusque là en profitait et se laissait faire en souriant.

« -Merci. » souffla-t-il finalement de la manière la plus simple et sincère qui soit. « C'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie. »

« -Mais de rien. » fit l'archange en souriant doucement.

Un confettis était pris dans les cheveux de Sam alors l'archange tendit sa main et l'enleva délicatement, sous le regard interrogateur du Winchester. La main du petit ange avait presque terminé son geste lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée au niveau du visage de l'homme. Il regarda ce pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger et découvrit que l'humain avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne. Un geste que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent. C'était un acte impulsif, il n'avait rien contrôlé. A présent il sentait la chaleur émanant de la peau de l'archange sur la sienne. Pris d'une vague de sensation à travers tout le corps, il sentait un rayonnement agréablement chaud s'emparer de lui et remonter jusqu'à ses joues. Il fait descendre sa main le long de celle de l'archange qui s'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent paume à paume durant un long instant, profitant de ces gestes si inexpliqués et énigmatiques l'un envers l'autre avant que leur doigts décident de s'entrecroiser.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne savant que dire ni que faire, comme deux parfaits idiots. Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment ce qui produisit aussitôt la séparation brutale de la proximité qu'ils entretenaient. L'archange reprit rapidement contenance et son air jovial habituel face au nouvel arrivant qui n'était même plus surpris de retrouver Gabriel avec son frère.

« -Pourquoi on ne m'invite jamais quand il y a une petite fête, hein ? » questionna le blondinet faussement outré, se doutant bien de ce pourquoi il n'était jamais invité.

« -Que veux-tu, t'es pas terrible comme grand frère, t'es jamais là ! » rétorque de manière faussement mauvaise l'archange, toujours un sourire en réserve.

Puis plus bas, pour Sam, il ajouta « A ce soir. ».

« -Tu vas avoir du mal à égaler mon cadeau Dean-o. » lance l'archange rieur en le narguant d'un clin d'œil de défi.

.~.

Sam entend frapper à la porte. Il remet son flingue sous l'oreiller, se lève et déverrouille celle-ci. Elle s'ouvre. Dean fait face à un Sam plutôt grognon en apparence.

« -Bon dieu mais t'es pire qu'un ado Sammy. » rigole doucement Dean qui reprend une inspiration et son sérieux avant d'entamer la suite. « Non sérieusement, tu picoles, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, tu manges plus… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » constate-t-il en pointant les bouteilles de whisky vides, pour la plupart, étalées par terre et rejoignant son frère qui s'était assis sur son lit.

« -Rien. » tonne-t-il visiblement mal luné qu'on le dérange.

« -A d'autres. Je suis ton frère. Tu peux tout me dire. » dit doucement le blondinet.

« -Je sais. » répond plus gentiment Sam.

« -Alors parle-moi. » le supplie son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« -Je ne peux pas. »

« -Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ? »

« -Je ne veux pas. »

Dean soupire d'exaspération. Il n'y a donc rien à faire, il gardera visiblement sa tête de mule et problèmes pour lui. Il est las de rien pouvoir faire pour son petit frère mais en même temps lui-même ne veut pas être aidé. On réessaiera plus tard avec Bobby se dit-il.

« -Ok p'tit frère. Mais je te prends quand même ça. » dit-il en se levant et prenant la bouteille de whisky presque vide qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet. « Et c'est quoi ça d'ailleurs, ça te ressemble même pas de picoler ? »

Pour toute réponse Dean obtient un regard noir de son frère lui intiment de sortir.

« -Au fait, Bobby mange et dort là ce soir, il avait une affaire dans le coin... Et si tu veux sortir de ta tanière Cas et moi on est là pour t'accueillir avec une bonne bière dans le salon. »

Dean allait refermer la porte mais Sam le rappel juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.

« -Merci d'essayer. Mais ça ne changera rien. » confie Sam avec un sourire désolé.

« -Bitch. » lui lance Dean avec un faux sourire.

« -Jerk. » lui répond Sam sur le même ton.

La porte se referme. Sam sort une sucette de sa poche. A bas son régime alimentaire équilibré et varié. Il la déballe et l'enfonce dans sa bouche. Une pensée, un amour. Un amour sincère et heureux. Comme lors de cette fameuse soirée. Juste de l'amour candide.

.~.

« -Ou est Dean-o ? »

Gabriel venait d'atterrir comme une fleur juste en face de lui sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine du motel. Sam fut tellement surpris qu'il en renversa son café sur son journal mais ne broncha pas et partit juste s'en servir un autre, il n'était que 8 heures du matin, il fallait s'accrocher.

« -Tu devrais le savoir, tu t'arranges toujours pour apparaître quand il est occupé. » ricana le grand en versant du café dans sa tasse.

« -Je vérifie seulement qu'il n'est pas là, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais où il est. » répondit franchement l'embrouilleur.

« -Et bien il est à la douche. Pourquoi tu l'évite toujours ? » demanda-t-il en posant son séant sur sa chaise.

« -Oh je ne l'évite pas. » dit innocemment l'archange.

« -Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Sam en levant un sourcil.

« -Oui vraiment. C'est juste que je préfère te voir toi. Rien que toi, tout seul. »

Sam put sentir son cœur avoir un énorme raté. S'il aurait bu du café à ce moment là il se serait sûrement étouffé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement pour une fois dans sa vie il sentit qu'il avait pu contrôler son rougissement et ne rien laisser paraître. _Rien que t_ _oi_ , se répétait-il.

« -Ah d'accord. » répondit simplement le plus jeune des deux pour ne pas se trahir.

« -C'est tout ? » s'offusqua Gabriel.

« -Comment ça ? » rétorqua Sam.

« -C'est tout ce que tu trouve à redire à ce que je viens de dire ? »

« -Eh bien ma fois oui. Je te pose une question, tu me réponds. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Cette fois si ses joues s'empourprèrent. Même si son cerveau et sa langue tenaient encore, le reste de son corps, lui, n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Mais Gabriel ne vit rien ou alors il crut peut-être qu'il rougissait à force de s'agacer à argumenter.

« -Mais je… Tu… » bafouillait l'archange. « Ah tu m'agace. » se décida-t-il à prononcer.

« -Comment ça ? » tenta de lancer Sam de manière anodine.

« -Si jamais je ne venais pas te voir ce soir pour t'aider à t'endormir ça te ferais quoi ? » tempêta le plus âgé.

« -Euh… Je ne sais pas. » menti-t-il alors que son cœur hurlait le contraire.

« -Vraiment ? »

« -Oui. » continua Sam sur sa lancé.

« -Puisque tu ne le sais pas tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir Sam Winchester. » proféra l'archange rageusement en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots sarcastiquement. « Ah ça oui tu pourras me prier autant que tu veux. Je ne viendrais pas. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et surtout de t'endormir rapidement. »

L'archange qui s'était levé de sa chaise afin de faire des grands gestes pour mieux exprimer ses paroles tourna les talons et se prépara à s'envoler quand une main le saisit brusquement.

« -Non attends ! »

Il se retourna pour faire face au regard rempli de regret de détresse de Sam

« Reste... » le conjura-t-il.

« Tu me diras comment s'est passé ta nuit demain matin. » lui jeta-t-il froidement à la figure avant de disparaître.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain.

« -Si vous voulez faire autant de bruit il faudrait penser à vous prendre une chambre pour que ça reste décent quand même. » ironisa Dean.

Puis ce dernier se rendit compte que son frère était tout seul, debout au milieu de la pièce à présent vide.

« -C'était Gabriel ? » tenta-t-il.

« -Oui » répondit sourdement Sam.

« -Il n'avait pas l'air très content... » commenta l'aîné.

« -C'est qu'un connard de trouduc. » répondit simplement son frère en lui souriant pour se donner l'air de reprendre contenance.

Après une journée à chasser un poltergeist du manoir de Frankenstein, Sam et Dean étaient éreintés. Dean à son habitude s'endormit comme une masse. Sam, lui, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il changeait de position toute les cinq minutes et n'en pouvait plus de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il regardait sans arrêt l'heure sur ce radio réveil pourrit. 02H20, 02h24, 02h26, 02h27, 02h27, encore. Que le temps était long…

Alors comme il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas de son propre chef il pria son archange. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis cinq. Si ça se trouve il le regardait depuis sa fenêtre au paradis en bouffant du pop-corn et se foutait bien de sa gueule. Il changea de position et regarda encore ce foutu réveil. 02H37. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois de son matelas et pria encore. Sept fois de plus. Il regarda une fois de plus ce putain de réveil de merde. 02H42. Mon dieu mais qu'on lui donne tout de suite une corde pour qu'il se pende !

« -Ne te pends pas s'il-te-plaît. » résonna timidement une voix dans l'ombre.

« -Tu es là ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda Sam la voix pleine d'espoir pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas finalement en train de rêver.

« -En chair et en grâce. » répondit fièrement Gabriel en sortant du coin d'ombre où il se cachait.

« -Mais… Depuis quand ? »

« -J'ai craqué à la deuxième prière. » avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« -Abrutie ! » rit-il pour lui-même avant de s'empresser de se redresser pour prendre l'archange dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut longue. Aucun des deux ne voulait y mettre fin. Sam avait le cœur tellement chaud qu'il était prêt à se liquéfier de bonheur. Il avait besoin de lui. Un besoin viscéral de sa présence. Besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de le respirer lui et sa fichue odeur se bonbon. Besoin de poser ses lèvres sur lui. Alors il se desserra de l'étreinte pour les poser sur sa joue ce qui fit rire franchement l'embrouilleur.

« -Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » lui demanda Sam toujours en lui touchant les bras de sa main afin de ne pas rompre le contact.

« -Je m'attendais à ce que je te manque mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point là. » répondit simplement l'ange avec un sourire suffisant.

« -Reste. » le pria le cadet en rougissant dans la pénombre.

Alors ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Sam était allongé face au plafond, un bras entourant Gabriel. L'archange, lui, était de côté, son front collé contre la joue de l'humain qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait d'un commun accord muet. Puis il plaça sa main au dessus du torse musclé de son humain.

« -Je peux ? » demanda-t-il comme pour formaliser son intention.

« -Oui. » rétorqua Sam en s'amusant du caractère sacré que l'archange donnait au fait de toucher sa musculature.

Alors Gabriel posa sa main sur ses pectoraux et descendit le long de ses abdos avec tendresse. Il n'alla pas plus loin et se contenta largement de ça. De ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et que ressentait son Sammy-moose. Il lui offrit un rapide baiser sur la joue et reposa sa tête là où elle était confortablement installée.

« -Tu sais moosy, tes abdos me font vraiment penser à des tablettes de chocolat. Et Père sait combien j'aime cette création humaine. »

Il se délecta de sentir les abdos de son interlocuteur convulser de rire à ses paroles. Il était bien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute l'étendue de sa longue existence qu'ici, le front contre sa joue, sa tête sur son pectoral gauche, sa main reposant sur son ventre. Il ne voulait rien de plus que ce contact. Même s'il ne faisait aucun effort il pouvait sentir le cœur de son véhicule battre la chamade et se serrer à chaque rire de _lui_ qu'il entendait, chaque sourire qu'il sentait contre son front, chaque battement de son cœur qu'il pouvait entendre contre son oreille. C'était ça l'amour. L'amour pur, sans passion dévorante. Juste un amour qui nous bouffe le cœur et vole notre air quand l'autre n'est pas à côté de nous.

Sam n'en pouvait plus, il étouffait de bonheur, d'émerveillement, d'extase. Il était éblouit par la splendeur de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir une chose pareille depuis Jess. C'était même bien au-delà de ça. Aucune tentation, aucun désir charnel. Rien de tout ça. Juste le bonheur de sentir son cœur remplit d'une douce ivresse, celle de pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Juste l'aimer _lui_. C'était le simple charme de l'amour. Le pur, le véritable et sincère amour. Rien que ça.

Cette nuit-ci, Sam put s'endormir sans plus aucun tracas. L'esprit en paix avec lui-même.

.~.

Il sort sa sucette de sa bouche et l'examine. Il avait déjà pas mal picolé certains soir dans sa vie mais là c'était le pompon. Sa sucette a _son_ visage. Le visage rieur de l'archange, _son_ archange. Alors, effrayé de cette vision, car oui, l'alcool peut créer un état de panique réellement angoissant, il jette sa sucette aussi loin que sa force le peut à travers la pièce.

Comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez bu, il rampe à quatre pattes et boit le fond d'une bouteille qui traînait près de son lit. Puis il s'adosse, toujours à même le sol, à celui-ci. Il rit de son état pitoyable. C'était normalement Dean le frère auto-destructeur, pas lui. Les rôles sont inversés pour une fois.

Il a envie de s'endormir mais est soudainement pris de nausée ce qui le réveille aussitôt. Il court jusqu'à la salle de bain contigu à sa chambre pour vomir dans les toilettes mais rien. Fausse alerte. Alors il se rassoit là où il était auparavant, par terre. De toute manière vu son état il ne fait pas la différence entre le sol et le lit.

Il regarde lamentablement sa bouteille à présent totalement vide entre ses jambes et une pensée, une image lui revint en mémoire. Il sent sa vue se brouiller, les larmes assaillir son visage. Le plus merveilleux et déchirant des souvenirs qu'il ait de lui. C'était également le dernier. Le dernier jour où il avait vu son archange vivant avant que le diable ne remporte le combat.

.~.

C'était le bordel, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie à ce moment-ci. Un véritable panthéon s'offrait à eux. Il ne saurait nommé tous les esprits divins qu'il y avait ce jour là, le jour ou la fin de son bonheur avait sonné il y avait déjà plus de six ans. Il se souvient vaguement de Kali, une déesse avec qui Gabriel aurait eut une aventure et les retenaient par un sort de sang. Il y avait aussi Ganesh, pour sûr. Et aussi le type qui gérait l'hôtel, l'espèce de Norman Bates. Et surtout Lucifer…

Dean et lui se demandaient bien comment ils allaient bien pouvoir sortir de là vivants. Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ arrive. Quand Kali l'avait poignardé, il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, pas réel, qu'il n'était pas mort. Il le savait car l'archange lui avait glissé son petit clin d'œil légendaire, qu'il était un embrouilleur hors pair et que s'il était réellement mort, ses ailes se seraient dessinées sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Puis était venu le tour de Lucifer. Lucifer l'avait tué. Là il savait que c'était réel. Son corps gisait sur le sol, ses ailes s'étaient imprégnées au plancher de la pièce. Il n'avait pas été là mais plus tard il était revenu pour vérifier. Il devait savoir.

L'archange, lui, savait qu'il ne remporterait pas ce combat. Du moins il s'en doutait. C'était son grand frère, celui qui lui avait tout appris. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Mais il fallait quand même tenter. S'il avait réussi, il aurait non seulement sauvé le monde mais aussi Sam dont il connaissait le destin.

C'est pour ça que quelques minutes après sa mort factice face à Kali il avait assoupi brièvement Sam en lui posant deux doigts sur le front. Il ne dormirait rien qu'une seconde en temps humain, ce qui lui laissait une infinité de temps dans le monde du rêve.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans un près, à côté d'un pommier.

« -C'est donc de ça que tu rêves quand je suis près de toi ? » l'interrogea l'archange, toujours avec son sourire rieur.

« -Je savais que tu étais en vie, espèce d'emplumé ! » s'écria Sam en se jetant dans les bras de l'embrouilleur.

« -Le vocabulaire de ton frère déteint sur toi à ce que je vois. »

Gabriel serra Sam dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et sa vie allait peut-être justement s'arrêter brusquement et il le savait. Alors il respira l'odeur de son humain. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de le faire. Sam senti la détresse de l'archange, il tenta de desserrer l'étreinte mais celui-ci l'en empêchait.

« -Gabriel qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta le cadet.

L'archange le serra encore plus fort. Sam crut qu'il allait mourir compressé tant il faisait pression sur lui.

« -Tu… Tu me fais mal Gab. »

Alors Gabriel mit moins de forces dans son étreinte.

« -Regarde-moi. » l'implora Sam.

Et comme le petit ange ne réagissait toujours pas, il prit son menton pour le relever et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme on fait à un enfant qui détourne sans cesse le regard. Alors le plus âgé recul d'un petit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Il luttait visiblement pour les retenir de couleur. Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il vit son ange dans cet état.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sam qui ne pouvait cacher son angoisse grandissante quant à l'attitude de l'archange.

« -Sam, je vais affronter mon frère. »

Gabriel put voir l'horreur se dessiner sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses traits étaient tirés vers le bas, pire que dans un cartoon.

« -Non… Non, non non. Non. » prononça-t-il totalement absent, toute forme de vie éteinte sur son visage à présent tourné vers le sol. Puis il se ranima comme si une étincelle de vie avait traversé son corps, regarda l'archange totalement effrayé et réussit à bégayer un « Pourquoi ? ».

« -Si je ne le fais pas c'est toi qui en souffrira plus tard et je ne pourrais vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien fait pour te sauver de ce qui t'attend. Je dois arrêter Lucifer. » répondit simplement le petit homme avec un semblant de calme.

« -Mais je m'en fout moi de ce qui peut arriver plus tard. C'est maintenant qui est important. Barre-toi de ma tête, fous le camp d'ici et on fera de même. De toute façon Lucifer ne peut pas me faire de mal. » s'époumona-t-il en colère et abattu.

« -Si je réussis je pourrais sauver le monde. » dit Gabriel avec une étincelle peu éclatante dans les yeux.

« -Je sais. » répondit bêtement Sam.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes muets pour se faire à l'idée. Puis Sam sent quelque chose lui toucher la main. C'était celle de Gabriel qui timidement essayait de se nouer à la sienne, dans un appel à l'aide. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux paniqués mais la présence de l'autre leur permettait un peu de calme et d'évasion.

« -Gab ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -Où vont les anges quand ils meurent ? » se brisa la voix de Sam qui partit dans des sanglots sans fin que Gabriel tentait de calmer en l'enserrant de ses bras.

« -Je ne sais pas. Peut-être au purgatoire puisque nous sommes des créatures. Mais nous sommes faits pour vivre au paradis. Donc sûrement au paradis. » raconta doucereusement l'embrouilleur en tapant distraitement dans le dos de son ami en sentant ses sanglots diminuer peu à peu à ce contact. « Je te le dirais si un jour, par je ne sais quel miracle divin, je réussis à m'en extirper. » ajouta-t-il en riant d'une triste ironie.

Un silence apaisant avait envahie la prairie.

« -Moosy ? » demanda hâtivement l'archange.

« -Mmh ? » répond un Sam totalement absent, se concentrant sur la chaleur que procurait la peau de Gabriel sur la sienne.

« -Je t'aime. » déclara l'archange au bord du désespoir de perdre son amour.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime. » avoua l'humain qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort que jamais.

Ils désserèrent leur étreinte pour la dernière fois. Les yeux de l'un plongé dans ceux de l'autre en admirant la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Puis un désir de se rendre hommage une fois pour toute. A eux, à leur histoire. Alors, d'un sourire entendu ils s'embrassèrent.

Des lèvres justes posées sur les autres pour se goûter longuement. Puis une légère pause pour pouvoir se regarder encore dans les yeux afin de mieux sceller leurs lèvres une seconde fois. Oui ils étaient bel et bien dans un rêve mais tout était réel. Leurs sentiments. Ça. Sam sentait réellement son cœur battre à tout rompre et se déchirer en même temps de penser qu'il allait sûrement _le_ perdre. Gabriel ressentait vraiment ce besoin de le sentir, de le toucher pour que peu importe où la Mort le mènera, il puisse toujours se rappeler de ce qu'est l'amour, _son_ amour. Ils s'aimaient à en faire pâlir un cupidon, leur amour sera éternel et sera toujours présent dans l'histoire. Leur histoire.

A cette même pensée l'un sourit contre le visage de l'autre. Ils pouvaient même se sentir rire. Rire de tout, de la vie, de leur destin de merde, de la Mort. Rien n'importait plus que ce moment là.

Alors Sam prit la nuque de l'archange par surprise afin de pouvoir faire découvrir à sa langue la saveur de l'autre, pour qu'elle puisse se délecter de chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Cela valut un grognement de plaisir du petit ange qui se cramponna aux hanches de son humain, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher.

Leur baiser d'abord doux et chaste avait prit une toute autre tournure et virait presque à l'obscène. L'archange, envahit de son amour et de son désir pour Sam ne savait plus où poser ses mains. Alors Sam les lui prit et éloigna ses lèvres de celles de Gabriel pour poser un dernier petit baiser chaste sur cette bouche qui était à présent humide.

« -Promets-moi juste une chose. » implora le plus vieux des amoureux.

« -Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit trop rapidement Sam sans savoir à quoi il venait de s'engager.

« -Si jamais je ne survis pas à cet affrontement… Vis ta vie. Trouve-toi quelqu'un et sois heureux. » lâcha l'embrouilleur comme une bombe sur le cœur de Sam.

« -Je ne pourrais jamais tenir une telle promesse… » avoua Sam totalement désabusé.

« -Promets-moi au moins d'essayer. »

« -Je promets d'essayer si jamais l'occasion se présente. » rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux en songeant que l'ange n'avait pas stipulé qu'il devait aimer la personne, sachant sûrement qu'il en serait incapable. « T'as pas plus originale comme promesse sinon ? » ajouta Sam en haussant un sourcil.

« -Désolé, j'aurais bien plaisanté mais le cœur n'y est pas… » annonça tristement l'ancien Loki.

« -Reste. » le supplia une dernière fois Sam au bord de la rupture, juste avant que son cœur ne s'émiette en mille morceaux.

« -Il est temps que tu te réveilles Moosy… » annonça amèrement Gabriel, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Sam se réveilla, regarda l'heure. Il ne s'était assoupi qu'une petite secondes, Dean qui tournait en rond dans la pièce où ils étaient n'avait rien remarqué.

Par la suite Lucifer avait bel et bien tué Gabriel. Il ne l'a pas vu mourir. Mais il l'a vu mort. Après s'être enfui de cet hôtel de luxe avec Dean et Kali, il avait supplié son frère d'y retourner une dernière fois, rien que pour voir si l'archange n'était pas encore en vie, en train d'agoniser. Si ça aurait été le cas ils auraient pu appeler Castiel et il l'aurait sauvé.

Mais ça n'étais pas le cas. Quand ils étaient revenu sur le lieu du carnage Gabriel était bel et bien là, mais plus aucune forme de vie ne l'animait. Tout était éteint chez l'archange d'habitude si animé, rempli de joie de vivre et d'humour. Plus rien. Juste des ailes noires gravées à jamais sur le parquet de ce maudit hôtel de luxe.

Alors, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il avait couru vers lui et hurlé son nom. Il le berçait son corps à présent inhabité et froid en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. La plaie rouge et béante qu'avait l'archange au thorax déteignant sur sa chemise au même endroit où son cœur était en train de se fragmenter. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues à grande vitesse, il ne cessait de répéter son nom en vain, sachant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas de là où il était à présent. Des énormes sanglots éclatèrent dans la pièce.

Il était totalement anéanti, meurtri, brisé. Il sentait qu'il devait lui aussi mourir, il voulait mourir. L'air commençait à lui manquer à cause de sa respiration saccadée. Comment vivre sans lui ? Comment vivre sans la personne qui vous permettait de respirer et de ne pas vous effondrer ? Sam avait l'impression que le diable en personne venait de réduire toute sa vie en poussière pour mieux que son âme se désintègre. Et c'était le cas. Il sentait qu'une lame lacérait son cœur à vif, le mutilait de l'intérieur pour ensuite arracher l'organe de sa cage thoracique. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne savait plus respirer. Alors il chuta au sol, inerte à côté de son amour.

Dean, impuissant face à ce spectacle déchirant ne savait que faire. D'abord il détourna le regard, se disant que s'il entendait toujours les pleurs de son frère, il pourrait au moins ne plus voir son état qui le bouleversait tant. Il resta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte de l'hôtel, entendant les cris de son frère accablé par le chagrin, se disant qu'il devait rester un peu à l'écart. Mais au bout d'un moment plus aucun son. Le calme. Il tourna la tête et vit Sam gisant sur le sol.

« -Sammy ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons en courant vers lui.

Il constata que son frère s'était seulement évanoui d'épuisement. Ses joues étaient gonflées par les larmes, ses paupières étaient congestionnées d'avoir trop pleuré et sa bouche formait toujours une grimace d'effrois.

Le lendemain Sam se réveilla dans un nouvel motel miteux, son aîné et Castiel à ses côtés, prêt à le soutenir.

Mais ça n'avait jamais suffit.

.~.

Aujourd'hui encore il sent son visage congestionné par les larmes qui ont accablées son visage. Il regarde autour de lui, toutes les bouteilles sont vides. Il se lève pour aller en chercher une autre, sachant qu'il devrait se cacher de Dean. Une fois debout, il tombe nez à nez avec un visage qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt. Sa gorge émet des petits sons gutturaux, rien de compréhensible ne peut sortir de sa bouche, il est totalement ahuri de ce qu'il voit.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! » fini-t-il par lâcher après avoir bégayer quelques secondes.

« -Chuck. Dieu, c'est beaucoup trop solennelle. » dit le dieu en question.

« -Ça y est, j'ai vraiment trop picolé. » balance-t-il en riant pour lui-même.

« -Je ne suis pas une hallucination Sam. »

Sam n'en revient pas. Enfin il s'était précédemment habitué à se retrouver en présence de celui-ci mais s'il s'attendait à le voir débarquer chez lui, dans le bunker et plus précisément dans sa chambre alors il aurait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air d'un déchet et aurait rangé son bordel. D'un revers de main, il essuie les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues quelques instants plus tôt. Sous le choc il retombe sur son lit, assis, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche.

« -Bah alors, on est pas content de me revoir ? » balance l'Éternel avec un sourire heureux.

« -Euh… Eh bien… Si... » répond l'humain penaud.

Le Créateur troque son sourire pour une tête on ne peut plus sérieuse et commence à faire le tour de la pièce en shottant dans quelques bouteilles pour se frayer un passage.

« -Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit-t-il en tapant sa tête du doigt pour illustrer sa pensée. « En fait non, ne te fatigue pas, je sais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête… Tu sais, j'ai encore des projets pour vous. Toi et ton frère. Tu sais l'Évangile des Winchester n'est pas encore terminé, vous devez montrer ce qu'est le libre arbitre au monde et comment lutter contre le destin. Enfin, là je m'égare… » il se racle la gorge et reprend « Eh bonhomme, il faut te ressaisir, retourner chasser avec ton frère et vivre. Je n'aime pas être vulgaire mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? »

Sam le regarde d'un œil mauvais. Il n'en revient pas du discours de Chuck. Mon Dieu que cet être peut être égoïste et ne penser qu'à lui. Son Évangile il peut se le foutre là où il pense. Au lieu de le blâmer de son attitude il n'a cas agir, c'est lui le Tout Puissant !

« -Vas te faire foutre Chuck. » balance sèchement Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester est choqué de sa propre attitude, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il était capable de Lui parler comme ça. Il rougit de son impulsivité, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« -Euh pardon. Excuse-moi Dieu. » rajoute-t-il a toute vitesse.

« -Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai entendu bien pire à mon sujet. Et je suis venu en paix. » fait il en signant d'un bref salut vulcain « Il faut qu'on parle de mon fils. »

« -Fais le revenir ! » le conjure Sam qui tombe à genoux devant lui, les larmes recommençant à dévaler ses joues.

« -Oh je t'en supplie, pas de ça entre-nous, relève-toi, ça me gène. » dit le Créateur en aidant l'homme à se redresser. « Je suis justement venu pour ça. J'en ai marre de te voir en épave. Sérieux, pourquoi t'aurais pas le droit au bonheur toi aussi ? » il fit une pause constatant les yeux émerveillés de Sam et reprit « Tu sais si je devais comparer la relation de Dean et Castiel à une chanson ça serait _Rythm Of Love_ de Scorpions. » il s'amuse de la mine dégoûtée de Sam, qui même s'il se doute qu'une relation amoureuse entre l'ange et son frère est établie, ne veut pas tant de détails sur leur relation « Toi et Gabriel vous avez juste eu le droit à _Believe In Love_ et ce n'est pas juste or je suis sensé être juste. »

« -Ça veut dire… ? » commence l'humain n'osant terminer sa phrase de peur de briser l'instant.

« -Que je l'ai recrée et paramétré exactement comme avant. Il est tout à toi. » déclare Chuck qui fait apparaître un halo lumineux à côté de lui.

La silhouette lumineuse de forme humaine éblouit de moins en moins Sam qui ne perd pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Gabriel est à présent devant lui et fait ressortir ses magnifiques ailes toutes neuves et étincelantes avant des les rentrer.

« -Ah… Ça fait du bien de retourner dans ses baskets ! » balance fièrement Gabriel un sourire suffisant plaqué au visage.

« -Bon je vous laisse les enfants. Pas de bêtises et foutez-moi la paix surtout. » ordonne Chuck en souriant avant de disparaître.

« -Je… Tu… Mais t'étais passé où ? » demande stupidement Sam en se jetant dans les bras de son archange en pleurant de joie cette fois-ci.

« -Au paradis Moosy. J'étais au paradis et non au purgatoire. » rigole l'archange en serrant son humain dans ses bras de peur de le perdre.

Il restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes, sentant la chaleur de l'autre, son odeur enivrante et le cœur rempli de ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Sam se sent enfin revivre, il sent une douce chaleur réparer les morceaux de son cœur préalablement totalement en morceaux. Un sentiment enivrant de bien-être envahit son corps, il se sent réparé et lavé de toute salissure, de tout malheur, de toute tristesse. Il se dit que c'est sûrement l'effet de la grâce de Gabriel.

Gabriel même s'il n'était pas malheureux piégé dans son paradis, se sent renaître dans les bras de son Moosy. Il a enfin retrouvé son amour, son humain. Et il a toujours ce besoin viscéral de le toucher, de le sentir, de l'aimer du plus profond de sa grâce. Alors sous le regard interrogateur de Sam, il commence à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

« -Tu sais, on aura tout le temps du monde d'avoir notre _Rythm Of Love_ plus tard… » lui susurre amoureusement Sam à l'oreille.

« -Je sais oui. » répond franchement l'archange avec un petit sourire lascif. « Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Il prend Sam par la main et l'allonge sur son lit, sous les couvertures. Il se blottit auprès de lui, en posant son front contre sa joue. Puis il lève sa main au dessus de son torse mais arrête son geste.

« -Je peux ? » demande-t-il de manière toujours aussi candide et admirative face à la sainte musculature de l'humain, ce qui a pour effet de faire fondre celui-ci.

Sam n'y tient plus, Gabriel le fait exprès d'être aussi mignon, c'est pas possible. De sa main il lève le menton de celui-ci et parsème de doux baisers sur ses lèvres ce qui a pour effet instantané de relâcher le bras de l'archange sur le torse de l'humain

« -Je t'aime. » lui souffle Sam à l'oreille.

« -Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je t'aime. » sourit l'archange sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa confortable position contre la joue de son amant tout en lui caressant les abdos.

« -Reste… » lui murmure Sam avant de sombrer dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard Dean toque à la porte de la chambre de son frère. N'ayant pas de réponse de sa part et ayant peur qu'il n'ai fait un coma éthylique il entre accompagné de Castiel et Bobby. C'est alors qu'ils voient Sam dormir paisiblement avec son archange à ses côtés qui mit un doit sur sa bouche pour mimer un « chut ».

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère juste ne pas avoir été trop niaise sur la fin...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, même s'ils sont négatifs (surtout s'ils sont négatifs) afin que je puisse m'améliorer.**


End file.
